


Fatherless Child - (Minhyuk)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, One Big Happy Family, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Y/N is a single mother who is dating Minhyuk. When Minhyuk wants to meet her son, Y/N steers clear of the subject, until she accidentally hurts his feelings.





	Fatherless Child - (Minhyuk)

**Author's Note:**

> My first request, hallelujah! Y'all remember, my DMs are forever open.
> 
> "A single mother who fears letting her boyfriend closer to her child since their father left them."

I kissed Jaewon on his forehead as the babysitter picked him up to keep him from following me outside. "Mommy will be back soon, baby," I smiled. "Okay?" He obviously pouted but I gave him an eskimo kiss before booping his nose, gaining a smile from him. "Love you!"

As I shut the door, I smiled softly at Minhyuk, who seemed pretty neutral tonight. Not upset, not happy. "You know," he said. "We don't have to go out to dinner. I know I've got a bit of money and can afford it, but I've been taking you away from Jaewon pretty often..." I bit my lip, knowing where he was going with this.

I shook my head. "You haven't been taking me away that much." I began walking to his car, opening the door and climbing in. Minhyuk followed me and got in, sighing softly. It was such a quiet ride to the restaurant. 

We talked about how our businesses were going, talked about a possible vacation we could take. But, Minhyuk didnt hesitate to invite Jaewon on said vacation. "This place is perfect for family time," he smiled.

I shrugged. "I don't know... Then I wouldn't be going with you." My eyes widened as I immediately regretted what I said.

"I'm not family?" Minhyuk asked. As I struggled to find the words to begin to make up for what I'd just said, he chuckled a bit. "That's okay. I don't know why I'm suprised, I shouldn't be. We've been together for almost three years now, Jae's almost four. And he's never met me at all whatsoever. Not even as a baby. So it makes sense," he said. "Why you won't let me in. We aren't family. You probably don't even see me in your future within the next year."

I grabbed Minhyuk's hand, reaching over the table. "I didn't mean that," I said, beginning to explain. "And I haven't kept Jae away because you're not family..." Minhyuk looked at me, allowing me to speak. "My ex... He just left. We constantly fought. He never wanted Jae. He used to come by since he was obligated to see him. But, he stopped. He was eventually convinced that Jae was not his biological child. Jae always asks where Daddy is..." I started to tear up. "And to avoid breaking that little boy's heart more than it probably already is, I just simply tell him that I don't know." I wiped my tears away.

Minhyuk held my hand, "He needs a dad. And I've proven my loyalty to you," He sighed. "Let me in." I bit my lip, looking up at him.

Our waiter passed by and gave us the check. Minhyuk covered it all and we left so we could talk in the car. "It's not that simple, Minhyuk," I mumbled, wiping my face with a napkin. "Jae is a Koala bear. He'll get attached to you quickly. And what if you up and leave me because I don't do something right? Or if I get even more depressed? What... Just what if you leave us?" I asked. "That'll crush him. That'll be two fathers he's lost."

Minhyuk sighed, keeping his composure. "I would think you'd expect a bit more of me, Y/N. Not all men are the same." I rolled my eyes, quickly losing my composure.

"I know that!" I yelled, running my fingers through my hair. "I don't want Jae to think like that. That any man I fall in love with and date, that they'll all be the same and abandon him..." I sighed softly, trying to calm down.

Minhyuk bit his lip, pulling over into a park. "Get out," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Now!" I got out, nervous. I felt like I overstepped my boundaries with him. We walked over by the lake there, standing on the small bridge. In an instant, Minhyuk kissed me passionately. Almost too passionately for the public family friendly park we were at. "Do you wanna know why I wanted to take you on that vacation with Jae?" Minhyuk asked. I nodded, dazed a bit from the kiss. Minhyuk nodded, kneeling down on both knees, pulling out a small blue box. My mouth fell open as tears rushed to my eyes. I felt like an asshole to him all day today. And now he's really about to do this. "I am a child of a single mom, Y/N... That woman is one of the strongest I know. But I vowed to myself to never let the woman I love struggle to stay strong like she did. You don't have to do this alone anymore. I know the struggle you're having. I witnessed it first hand." Minhyuk sighed. "I wanted to take that vacation with you and Jae after I got close to him and to show both of you that I'm here. I'm in it for good. I love you and even though I'm not close with him, I love Jae. Please, let me in. Let me know him before I propose to you..." Minhyuk opened the box. 

 

"This is a guarantee for you. I will give this to you. I want you to be mine forever. Just not now, you need to get comfortable with me being around Jae and I know that will take a while. I don't mind." I nodded, wiping my tears as Minhyuk put the box away and stood up, pulling me into the tightest hug ever.

"I love you so much, Minhyuk..." I whispered, holding onto him for dear life.

We stood there for a while before going back to his car. When we arrived to my house, Minhyuk kissed me softly. "Goodnight," he smiled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean? Turn off the car and come inside. It's only eight. Jae should be playing right now before his bath." The look on Minhyuk's face let me know he was already invested in my son. Tears sprung to his eyes. He got out with me and walked with me up to my front door. 

I unlocked the door and smiled as Hannah came to the door. "He's in the living room right now. Do you need me to stick around at all?" She asked.

I shook my head smiling, "Just tell him bye and then you're good to go. Thank you again, Hannah." She smiled, going into the living room. 

Almost as soon as she made it there, there was a small boy running up to me. "Mommy!" He smiled. "Is this him?" He asked, really excited.

Minhyuk smiled softly, "You talk about me?"

Jae cut me to the chase, hugging onto Minhyuk's leg. "Thank you, Minhyuk," he smiled. 

"Awe," Minhyuk said, picking him up. "Thank me for what, buddy?"

Jae smiled softly. "For making Mommy so happy!" He attacked Minhyuk with a tigher hug around his neck. "You're a friend of mine!" I smiled softly, leading Minhyuk to the living room.

Minhyuk smiled, sitting down on the floor with him. "Well good! I care about your Mommy very much, and I'll always care about you." Jae smiled, handing him his favorite toy car.

"Here you go," Jae put it in his hand. "Let's race!" I smiled widely watching my boys play together. Minhyuk was so good with him.

After an hour or so, I gave Jae a bath and we both headed to put him down for bed. "Mommy, can Minhyuk read my favorite story tonight?"

I nodded, handing Minhyuk a book. "Sure, and I can sing the song." Jae nodded quickly.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep after he was read to and sung to. Minhyuk sighed contentedly. "I told you he was a Koala bear. He loves you already."

Minhyuk hugged me and kissed me softly. "I love him already. We're gonna be the best of pals, the two of us." He looked at his watch. "Well, I should get going," he said. 

"I'll see you out," I said as we walked outside. "Come by in a few days, we'll all go to the park and have a picnic or something." Minhyuk agreed and smiled as he left. 

I closed the door and smiled happily. I was so relieved to know that Minhyuk was different. He was all in for me and Jae. That's all I ever wanted from someone.


End file.
